Talk:Designated Hitter
I should have read all the stories when I had a copy of Departures. Scheisse.Zhukov15 (talk) 01:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know what happened to mine, either. Not many of the stories made an impression on me, which just means it would have been even more important to keep them around. I know the final story, which was probably my favorite, was a kind of setup for Earthgrip, which is another book I've lost. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:36, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I know exactly where my copy is. It's in a box where I stuck it after our new puppy chewed on the corner after taking it off of an end table. I only paid a penny for it years ago (there was some sort of bar code error, and the cashier decided to let it go), which softens the blow, but I'm anal about keeping my books in near-pristine condition. This turn of events is troubling (which is why the book is in a book and out of sight). ::That's the second HT book a young dog has decided to chew on. My copy of The United States of Atlantis is missing part of it's title page. Since nothing else about the book was damaged, and because the puppy has grown into the sweetest and best behaved dog I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, I'm fairly certain I'll be sentimental about that damage a decade or two from now. TR (talk) 17:16, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Sounds like Margaret George's Mary Queen of Scotland and the Isles for me. That's a huge, 700+ page book, and it took me months to finish; bur it was a fascinating if slow-paced book, and kept me coming back. Finishing it felt like an accomplishment, and a worthwhile and satisfying one. The very night I finished a dog ripped half the cover off (and a beautiful cover it is, too). She's a sweet girl and I usually love her company, but that pissed me off. Still does when I think of it. Fortunately, the spine was unaffected, so I put it right into a book case between two other books and haven't touched either it or its neighbors since. It's thick enough that it still catches my eye every now and then, but the damaged cover is out of sight and mostly out of mind. :::The book ends with a quick summary of the various tombs in which Mary has lain, and the misfortunes which have befallen those tombs, and the ultimate irony: She spent the final years of her life desperately trying to get an audience with Elizabeth, who constantly rebuffed her; and when they finally stopped transferring her body all over the place, she found herself in the same building where Elizabeth's body lies, but thanks to a load-bearing wall you can't see one tomb from the other. I reflected that it was somewhat fitting that the book would also not be allowed to rest in peace. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC)